In one method of blow molding plastic containers, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) carbonated beverage bottles, a preform is first formed by injection molding, followed by reheating and stretch blow molding of such preforms into containers. Generally, a preform is a tubular member having a closed bottom end, an open top end with a neck finish and supporting flange, and an elongated cylindrical body. The preforms are injection molded in large numbers in an injection molding machine, which includes a preform cooling or handling plate. At the time the preforms are removed from the injection mold, they are still relatively hot with the result that when one preform engages another preform, a groove is frequently formed in the exterior surface of such preform with the result that when such preform is blow molded, the resulting container has unacceptable surface contusions that are undesirable.
Further, the newly injection molded preforms are directed into large corrugated board boxes normally identified as "gaylords" for storage and shipment. The preforms normally slide down a chute directly from the preform handling plate into such gaylords, with the damage to the preforms occurring at this time.